Remember Me
by The Improbable Fan
Summary: Dr. Two Brains successfully erased Becky's memories of being Wordgirl. All of her adventures as Wordgirl were forgotten. Including those involving a certain boy genius. As a villain, Tobey should be celebrating. Will he celebrate this newfound victory, or will he follow his feelings and do the right thing?


**A/N: Hi, I'm the Improbable Fan. I'm a fan of many things, Wordgirl included. Been a fan of it since I was seven. I'm fifteen, now. I've written other stories for other fandoms, but this is my first Wordgirl story. There will be Tobecky in this. I ship those two so hard. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"You'll never get away with this, Two Brains!" Becky shouted angrily as she struggled against her cheesy bonds.

Dr. Two Brains narrowed his eyes and smirked, "Oh, yes, I will." He grabbed the lever of the amnesia ray. "Say, goodbye, Wordgirl!"

The lever was pulled.

A bright flash of light illuminated the dimly-lit warehouse, blinding Dr. Two Brains's henchmen.

The mad doctor himself shielded his eyes, anticipating the spectacle.

As the light cleared, Dr. Two Brains let out an evil cackle upon seeing the Botsford family unconscious.

"What just happened, boss?" His unnamed henchman asked in confusion, scratching his head.

Dr. Two Brains rolled his eyes, "Ugh, weren't you two dimwits paying attention? I zapped the Botsford family, including Becky with my amnesia ray, erasing their memory. Including Becky's memory of being Wordgirl!" He let out another evil laugh.

"Now, I never have to worry about Wordgirl foiling my plans ever again!"

"But, Doc?"

The evil scientist groaned, crossing his arms, "What? You are ruining my victory here."

"If you erased Wordgirl's memory, wouldn't she forget everything?"

Dr. Two Brains straightened his bowtie, bearing a proud expression, "Oh, that's the genius of it. My amnesia ray won't erase a person's entire memory, only the ones I want erased."

The talkative henchman continued to scratch his head in confusion, "So, you only erased her memory of being Wordgirl?"

Dr. Two Brains nodded, "Exactly. She'll still remember who Wordgirl is, but she won't remember that she _is_ Wordgirl."

"Will she still have her powers?"

Dr. Two Brains frowned, "Well, unfortunately, yes. Becky still has all of her superpowers. My ray can't take that away." A smirk quickly replaced his frown. "But, if she doesn't know she has superpowers, she won't use them! She'll think she's just a normal girl."

He turned to the unconscious family, "I made sure to zap her family's memories of her being Wordgirl, too. That way they can't convince her that she's Wordgirl."

"But, what about everyone in the city? Won't they wonder what happened to Wordgirl?"

An evil smirk spread across Two Brains's face, "Who cares what they think? We villains will have free reign to do whatever we want. And, there will be no Wordgirl to stop us!"

"But - "

The mad scientist waved his hand, "That's enough questions. Get them back home. I don't want them waking up here."

His henchmen got straight to work and got the Botsfords into their van and back home.

Dr. Two Brains rubbed his hands together in a sinister manner, "With Wordgirl out of the picture, there will be no one to stand in my way. I can't wait to share the news at the Convention tomorrow."

* * *

Becky awoke from a dreamless slumber, her head throbbing in slight pain. She sat up in her bed, holding her head in her hands.

"Ohhhh, Bob?" She looked over to the monkey on the side of her bed.

He was rubbing his eyes, having just awoken as well.

He let out a tired squeak. _My head hurts._

Becky rubbed her head, "Yeah, mine, too. It's weird, I don't remember anything from after dinner."

Bob let out another squeak. _Me neither._

Becky shook her head, "Well, let's not dwell on it. Come on, I'm a little peckish."

 _You're what?_

Becky smiled, "Peckish. It means slightly hungry. Not hungry enough to eat a whole turkey, but hungry enough to want to get something in your belly. Now, let's go."

She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs with Bob running closely behind her.

Her mom, dad, and T.J. were already up. But, they all looked extremely tired.

Becky approached the dining table, "You all look like you didn't sleep."

T.J. laid his head on the table, "I feel like I didn't sleep. My head is pounding like crazy."

Mr. Botsford took a sip of coffee from his mug, "You're not the only one who woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Mrs. Botsford blinked several times, attempting to remove the blurriness from them, "It's strange. I feel as if my memory was erased."

Becky laughed, "That's ridiculous. How could that possibly happen?"

T.J. tilted his head, which was still on the table, to look at his sister, "Maybe one of the villains kidnapped us and took away our memories."

Becky rolled her eyes, "Please, T.J., that idea is so farfetched. Why would a villain want to take away our memories?"

T.J. shrugged, "I don't know."

Tim patted his son's head, "It was probably something in the food we ate last night. I knew I overcooked that roast beef."

Sally stood up, "Well, let's try to get on with our day. Who wants chocolate chip waffles?"

"Me!" Becky, Bob, and T.J. answered at the same time.

Sally smiled, "All right. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Becky walked over to the couch and sat down, T.J.'s crazy idea still present in her mind.

A part of her didn't think that it was crazy at all.

But, why?

Bob jumped onto the couch next to her. He squeaked. _What's wrong, Becky?_

Becky shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I have this weird feeling that T.J.'s nonsensical idea of our memories being wiped by a villain isn't all that crazy."

Bob laughed. _Come on, Becky, you don't seriously believe that, do you?_

Becky hugged herself, "No, I don't. But, a part of me feels like that may be true."

Bob patted the girl's shoulder. _You didn't sleep well last night. You're just a little out of it, that's all._

The brunette smiled at his words, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's nothing to worry about."

Little did they know that it most certainly _was_ something to worry about.

* * *

Theodore Tobey McCallister III tinkered with his remote as he sat in his seat, waiting for the meeting to begin.

Being the youngest villain present and not one for socializing, Tobey did not feel obligated to chat with any of the other villains.

The chattering in the room started to quiet down as Granny May approached the front of the room. She put on her reading glasses and held several sheets of paper in her hands.

"All right. Settle down. Let's get this thing started. Now, first order of business is to discuss ways to defeat that no good superhero and her pet bunny."

Tobey groaned inwardly. He knew it was a waste of time. While he loved having Wordgirl in the forefront of his mind, he knew that no matter what any of them tried, Wordgirl would inadvertently find a way to stop them. It was a common fact.

"But first, Dr. Two Brains has an announcement." Granny May stepped aside as Dr. Two Brains took the floor.

Dr. Two Brains smugly took his place behind the podium. "Thank you, Granny. This news is going to knock your socks off."

"The Whammer's not whamming socks. Yeah!" The Whammer declared in his loud voice, raising his fists in the air.

Tobey rolled his eyes, wondering to himself how some of these villains managed to pull off successful crimes.

Dr. Two Brains rolled his eyes as well, "Well, for those of you who are wearing socks, prepare to have them knocked off."

He leaned against the podium, an evil smirk spread across his face, "Thanks to me, none of you have to worry about Wordgirl ever again."

Tobey sat up in his seat, his attention suddenly grabbed. "What do you mean?"

The mad scientist let out a sly chuckle, "Glad you asked, Tobes. I, Dr. Two Brains, have discovered Wordgirl's secret identity."

"WHAT?!"

Two Brains rubbed his gloved fingers against his lab coat, "That's right."

The Butcher scratched his head, "Secret idempity? What'cha talkin' about?"

Two Brains sighed, "Her secret _identity._ Who she is when she isn't Wordgirl. You didn't think she was Wordgirl all the time, did you?"

Chuck shrugged, "I nevah really thought about it."

Tobey stood up from his seat indignantly, pointing a finger at Dr. Two Brains. "I've been trying to figure out her secret identity forever. How could _you_ have possibly figured it out before me?!"

Dr. Two Brains chuckled, "I'm a genius, kid. But, if you must know, I invented this mechanical ear to help me listen in on other people's conversations. To find out about cheese-related events, that sorta thing. By accident, I heard Wordgirl talking with her monkey fellow. And, I found out that Wordgirl's secret identity was a girl named Becky."

Tobey stiffened, as his eyes bulged out. "D-d-did you s-s-say _Becky_?! As in Becky _Botsford_?!"

Dr. Two Brains grinned, "Yeah, that's her! You know her?"

Tobey felt time stop around him. He had been right. Becky was Wordgirl. His ordinary, run-of-the-mill classmate Becky Botsford was the amazing, brilliant superhero Wordgirl he had been crushing on for so long.

Tobey shook out of his stupor and glared back at the doctor, "I attend school with Becky Botsford. I had suspected her many times of being Wordgirl, but I never had enough proof. What are you planning on doing with this information?"

Dr. Two Brains laughed, "I've already done it. I erased Becky's memories of being Wordgirl. Now, she's just mild-mannered fifth grader Becky Botsford, who has no idea that she was once the formidable Wordgirl."

"So, does that mean we get commit as many crimes as we want and not get caught?" Ms. Question inquired.

"Unless the police catch us, but let's face it. The cops have gotten too dependent on Wordgirl. Without her around, they're really gonna have to step up their game if they want to stop us." Two Brains let out another cackle.

Tobey stared into space, ignoring the comments being made by other villains. Becky was Wordgirl. He had been right the first time. How she managed to trick him he was unsure.

But, thanks to Dr. Two Brains, Becky had forgotten that she was the beautiful superheroine adored by everyone, including him. Which meant that she had forgotten about their little skirmishes.

And, the day he had tricked her into spending the day with him. The library, the museum, the park. All of that forgotten.

Tears pricked at the corner of Tobey's eyes, but he blinked them back. He couldn't be seen showing emotion, not here.

"So, the city is ours for the taking. People will wonder where Wordgirl is, but who cares? We're in charge now. Huzzah!" Two Brains raised his fist in the air.

All of the villains followed suit, chanting, "Huzzah!" over and over again.

All except Tobey.


End file.
